shadowtalefandomcom-20200213-history
A Dangerous Cure Quest (mainline)
Quest Giver: **Hemlord *'Prerequisite:' **Finding King Thargen Quest (mainline) *'Description:' **Hemlord speaking: You wish to see the King? King Thargen cannot see you or anyone right now. He is in seclusion trying to work out a plan. There has been a terrible outbreak of mine rabies and all who have contracted it have gone mad. We've closed off the mines to trap them in, but it's only a matter of time before they manage to get out! Gaithra the child prophet says there is a cure, but obtaining it is highly dangerous. We've lost so many of our people to this sickness that we cannot send anyone else. If you could go get the cure, I know the King would be truly grateful. Gaithra's dwelling is in a cave south of here. **Gaithra speaking: So you would help us to cure the terrible mine rabies? I must warn you that getting the ingredients for the innoculation could be as deadly as catching the infection itself! You must collect some extremely rare flowers. I will need one shinespun dandelion, one sweetsmell dandelion, one velvet rose, one bloodtipped rose, and one petalstung rose. Beware, for these are no ordinary flowers. They are subjects of the Dandelion King and may not be picked without his consent. You must ascend to the eastern heights of the mountain where the Dandelion King watches the land below. **The Dandelion King speaking: So you wish to 'pick some flowers', do you? Well, I do not allow my subjects to be sacrificed for naught. The dwarven mining processes have left the earth from which we drink impure, and our numbers grow few. There is a tale of an old and magical well that gives a sweet water, three drops of which could purify our land and restore my people. I believe the dwarf Glomer who lives in Silverine Town may know how to find it. Take my leaf to Glomer to show him who asks about the well. **Glomer speaking: A leaf from the Dandelion King, and talk of the hidden well? A deep matter indeed. I must help you if I can. *'Note:' ** You have to complete the Divination Rod Quest (mainline) in order to proceed on this quest. **Glomer speaking: If you wish to reveal the well you must travel deep into the mountains. The well will most probably be concealed under a patch of grass that looks different. You must touch it with your divining rod and the well will appear. You must search deep withing the Lonely Mountains in order to find the well, for it is hidden by ancient magic. When you find it, obtain its water and return to the Dandelion King! **Mysterious Patch speaking: Suddenly, the divination rod begins to quiver and jerks towards a curiously glowing patch of ground. '' **The Dandelion King speaking: So you have managed to get the three stillpure drops from the enchanted well? You have gone to considerable effort to prove yourself and to help me. I have decided that I will give you aid. I will send a message through the earth to my subjects. They will allow themselves to be sacrificed and will not harm you. My rose subjects like the cool darkness of the caves, but my own people prefer the light and live outdoors, as I do, in the mountain soil and valley grasses. **Gaithra speaking: Brave warrior, I am sorry. Although I foresaw its arrival, a stronger force pulled the river of time from my grasp, and my workshop was invaded by this elemental devil forged from serpent and stone. *'Boss Fight:' ** Kill one Gorphde Boss and 4 Cave Scorpions. *Gaithra speaking: It seems that there are some dark forces determined to stop you, but your strength and good heart forge a path for the river of time to follow. Take this immunity cure to Hemlord so we may be rid of this scourge. **Hemlord speaking: You have the cure? Noble hero, I shall take you to the King immediately! * '''Required:' **See Gaithra in The Lonely Mountains to continue quest. **See The Dandelion King in The Lonely Mountains to continue quest. **Obtain 1 Dandelion Leaf. **Obtain 1 Divination Rod **See Mysterious Patch in The Lonely Mountains to continue quest. **Obtain 3 Stillpure Water Droplet in The Lonely Mountains. **See The Dandelion King in The Lonely Mountains to continue quest. **Obtain 1 Shinespun Dandelion in The Lonely Mountains. **Obtain 1 Sweetsmell Dandelion in The Lonely Mountains. **Obtain 1 Velvet Rose in The Lonely Mountains. **Obtain 1 Bloodtipped Rose in The Lonely Mountains. **Obtain 1 Petalstung Rose in The Lonely Mountains. **See Gaithra in The Lonely Mountains to continue quest. **Obtain 1 Immunity Cure. **See Hemlord in The Dwarven Palace to complete quest. *'Rewards:' **153 Gold and 1296 XP. Category:Main Story Quest Chain